


Take Me For What I Am

by cosmicrhetoric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward" AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern AU, and kayne west's existence, mostly because cell phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrhetoric/pseuds/cosmicrhetoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It truly was the mark of the situation that Lily's most pressing problem wasn't that it was three in the morning.<br/>It wasn't that she had an exam the next morning(a nine o' clock exam), or that the streets were ridiculously crowded, or even that Marlene had insisted her phone was broken just the day before-a theory disproved by the frantic phone call Lily had just received, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as "mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward" AU
> 
> i will not lie i wrote most of this because i had the revelation that Sirius would so totally set Kayne West as his ringtone in James' phone. Inspired by the RENT soundtrack.

 

It truly was the mark of the situation that Lily's most pressing problem wasn't that it was three in the morning.

It wasn't that she had an exam the next morning(a _nine o' clock exam_ ), or that the streets were ridiculously crowded, or even that Marlene had insisted her phone was broken just the day before-a theory disproved by the frantic phone call Lily had just received.

Lily's biggest problem was that Marlene Adams, self proclaimed best friend, was drunk and-figuratively-alone at a party thrown by her ex-boyfriend. While Marlene had been having some issues with current boyfriend Michael McKinnon, Lily was _sure_ the break-up was purely temporary. But the potential damage tonight would cause could wipe out any possibility of that happening. And if Marlene hooked up with 'This Boy'(no one in their dorms was aloud to say the boy's cursed name anymore) she would positively collapse in self loathing for at least two weeks. Lily wasn't going to stand for that-after all, it was midterm week. Mar was clever, not _Emmeline_ clever, but book smart nonetheless. If she let her grades slip because of This Boy she would never forgive herself.

More on why Lily was speeding across campus only five and a half hours before her bloody exam: she had been woken at the ungodly hour of three, by ELO's Strange Magic playing from her cell. It was Mar's set ringtone, considering how much grief the girl had given Lily for unironically enjoying ELO. Marlene had stopped after finding herself quite in the minority of _that_ argument around the dorms(an incident referred to as the start of 80's enthusiast Em and Lily's friendship), but Lily never forgot. The issue was that Mar couldn't have been calling her. Just the previous day, the girl had shown up for lunch with her long hair shorn off into a quite fetching bob. Lily had still cried out at the almost violent difference, even if Marlene looked nice. The brunette had shrugged at her reaction, and added an almost casual “My phone broke. I would've sent pictures at the salon otherwise.”

Now, Marlene could have lied to Lily. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel at the thought, but Lily was a rational girl when time permitted. Mar _could_ have lied to her, in an effort to get away? Maybe be a little less pressured or something? Lily knew she could nag like no other-

Or maybe it was so that Marlene could get to this thrice damned party without her friends expressing coherent thought and stopping her. Lily grit her teeth, knowing that this was probably the answer. Tonight was the perfect night to do it- Emmeline was most likely out, her boyfriend had come to town, and Lily had exams. She wasn't even going to chew Mar out later, thought Lily. She just wouldn't make anything soothing for this morning's hangover.

She could hear the music from nearly a block away. Lily parked just there, noting how crowded the rest of the street was. There was a thankful lack of cars-most students would be taking public transport, no designated drivers tonight-but as she waded through the congregation on the law of the house party, Lily wished Marlene had been more specific about her location.

Asking around was her best bet, but as Lily sidestepped several obviously leering guys, she wasn't looking forward to it. Actually getting inside the house was difficult enough, but it was even more packed when she got there. There was beer everywhere-Lily saw several suspicious stains on the ceiling that pretty much proved _that_ -and nearly everyone was exceptionally drunk. Lily put her hand on a short boy's shoulder, wheeling him around. Yes, she decided. He didn't look nearly as intoxicated as the rest, she could ask him.

“Excuse me, have you seen Mar-” Lily began, hands on her hips, a distinctly disgruntled look on her face. She was cut off by a large boy near tackling the one she had pulled aside to speak to. Lily let out a little shriek, backpedaling quickly as this boy sat comfortable on the short one's back. “Do you _mind_?”

“Sorry?” said the tall boy, pushing aside dark hair. “Oh, hey, Lily! I didn't know you where here!”

Lily blinked. “Oh, Sirius.” she sighed. “You help that boy up right now.”

Sirius Black was an anomaly. He was in one of her Introductory Philosophy classes, and while he seemed to like her quite a bit, she had yet to pass judgment on him yet. What was strange about him was that he seemed perpetually hungover in class, yet when she attended a party he happened to be at, he hadn't taken a single drink. Even now, the clarity in his eyes proved his sobriety. He hopped to his feet, pulling up the short boy.

“Sorry, Reg.” he said. “But you should know better than to dare Remus to do a keg stand, honestly.”

Lily's stone face twitched. Remus Lupin, another acquaintance, doing a keg stand was positively the best thing she had heard all week. “Anyway, have either of you seen Marlene?”

Reg shook his head, but Sirius' eyes widened. “More like _haven't_ we seen Marlene? The hair looks good on her, though.”

“I only just got here, I came to collect her.” said Lily, eyes widening. “What happened.”

“The standard dancing-on-tables shenanigans.” said Sirius, mirth in his eyes dying down a little. He put an arm around Lily's shoulders, steering her deeper into the party. “I was sure I had seen her around here, come on.”

“Thanks.” said Lily.

“What happened?” asked Sirius, echoing her.

“Mike and Mar broke if off, Mar cut her hair off, That Boy is at this party and she's drunk.” said Lily grimly. “She called me not fifteen minutes ago, crying and saying that she wants to go home before anything _else_ happened. Anything _else_ , Black, that means I missed something awful.”

“Calm down, she has friends here after all.” said Sirius. “Even if I wasn't really looking after her I'm sure some of the others were.”

“She's a mess.” said Lily. “She's been...I dunno, but I think she kinda needs Michael right now.”

Sirius' hand on the small of her back pushed her forward into one of the smaller rooms, strangely lit in an orange kind of light. “Let me call him.” he said. “I'll just find somewhere quiet-let me know if you find her, right, Flower?”

Despite her dislike of the name, Lily nodded gratefully. Sirius exited, fishing around for his phone, and Lily pushed forward. This room was less crowded, but still comparatively loud. As she circled around a couch, she gasped at the sight of Marlene's slight figure bent at the waist, unresponsive, as a much taller boy tried to push her to the exit.

Oh, she had seen _this_ story before. A boy thinking he could take advantage of a drunk girl at a party-not on Lily's watch. The redhead strode forward, and snatched Marlene from the boy's arms.

“Back _off_.” she snapped.

The boy straightened in surprise, his grip on Mar unbroken and tightening with every second. “Um, excuse me.”

His whiskey eyes were clear, she realized. He wasn't even drunk, this was a deliberate attempt to sleep with an intoxicated girl. “I said, let go of her. I've seen your type before, think you can cosy up to a girl as soon as she's passed out-”

“Oi, hold up.” said the boy, narrowing his eyes in anger. He adjusted his wire framed glasses. “I'm not trying to sleep with her, she _called_ me here!”

Lily blinked. “She did not!” she retorted.

“Well, how would you know?”

“Because she called _me_ here!”

The boy tilted his head. “Oh?”

“That's right! Why would she call you if she's already called me?”

“How do you know Marly called you first, huh?” said the boy.

Lily rolled her eyes at the supreme stupidity. “I'm her roommate, what the hell are you? And she hates being called Marly.”

“Of course she does, I'm the one who started the whole nickname thing.” said the boy, obviously affronted by her eye roll. “I'm her cousin! James Potter! And I live round the street, so she probably did call me first.”

A beat.

“Oh.” said Lily.

James Potter sighed, his hand running through his hair. He did have quite nice hair, Lily thought. “Second cousin, technically, but our families used to summer together. Look, are you Lily?”

“Yeah.” she said, more than a little embarrassed. “She _did_ call.”

“She mentioned something about a 'Lily' before she passed out.” James offered. “Apparently you nag her a lot.”

Lily's eyes narrowed. “Damn straight.”

“So, have we established I mean Marly no harm?” the boy asked.

She bit her lip. “I suppose. Sorry about the-er-”

“Nah, it's fine.” he said casually. He hoisted Marlene up over his shoulder. “I'll take her home.”

Lily nodded. “Do you have a car, or-?”

The boy stopped abruptly. “Er, no, actually.” he said, turning around sheepishly. “I'll walk it?”

“It's a good deal away, and I'm going that way anyway.” said Lily diplomatically. “My car?”

“Sure?” said James, the tips of his ears turning red. Lily smirked at the sight, but Marlene's slack face easily sobered her. She nodded, businesslike, and steered James Potter through the party with a careful grip on his sleeve. She didn't want to lose him-Marlene- in the crowd.

Outside was quieter, but increased the whole awkward silence thing Lily had been trying to avoid. James was very helpful, it was almost endearing, but Lily didn't really want to imagine the picture she had made yelling at him in her-oh god, in her pajamas. She really _had_ rushed over, hadn't she? Despite the bout of insecurity, Lily located her small car without issue, and opened the door, allowing James to slid Mar into the back seat. He took shotgun, and Lily clambered into the drivers seat. Almost as soon as she shut the doors, her confidence increased ten-fold. Driving was probably one of the only things she was good at. After all the hours Mr. Evans spent with her when she was fourteen and _decidedly_ underage in the abandoned car park behind their neighborhood, Lily had no right being anything but secure with stick-shift.

Potter did seem slightly surprised that the car was not an automatic, and as she started down the street, gave her an appraising look. But the silence stretched on, until they had been sitting next to each other for a half hour. Lily found it almost comfortable.

James Potter, Lily would learn, had an issue with silent car rides.

“So you're her roommate?” he asked.

“Not really.” Lily said, wincing. “Stretched the truth a little back there. She's in the room right across from me and Emmeline, but her roommate dropped out first week. Never got assigned a new one. She hangs with us, and she gave me the extra key. I'm supposed to be the responsible one.”

“I can see that.” laughed James. “You're what, in your second year?”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Third. You?”

“Same.” he sounded delighted. “Classics major.”

“Classics, huh?” repeated Lily. She honestly didn't think much of Hogwarts' Classics department.

“I'm only doing it to get a degree.” explained James, sensing her disdain. “I'm going to play football professionally when I leave school.”

“Oh.” said Lily. “No offense-but isn't that a bit of a risk? Even with a degree.”

James winked. Lily pretended not to see. “I'm _very_ good. Already been scouted and everything!”

“Good for you.”

“Wow, you really do have an acute sense of sarcasm. Well, what are you at Hogwarts for?”

“Organic Chemistry.” replied Lily primly.

James gasped, his hand smacking his chest. “Lily, are you a _nerd_?”

“Shut up. You've just seen me at a party.”

“Yeah, a party you only went to so you could pick someone else up.” he was laughing now, and Lily managed to crack a smile. Infectious, really.

Behind them, Marlene stirred. She let out a loud groan, and James twisted in his seat to see her.

“You alright, Marly?”

Marlene squinted at him. She was still clearly very drunk. “James?” she said, slurring.

“Yup, cousin.”

“Fab.” she groaned, flopping back down on the seat. “Wait, Jaaaames, you don't have a car-”

“ _Marlene_.” said Lily, coldly.

From his position, James could see Marlene's eyes snap open. She looked suddenly very scared and suddenly very sober.

“Lily?”

“We are going to have a talk in the morning, Marlene. It'll start with me not giving you anything for your headache.”

“Lily.” whined the girl in the back. “But I drank so much. It's gonna feel like an aneurism.”

“Your own fault.”

Marlene looked very hurt.

“I'm very disappointed in you, Mar.” Lily sighed. “I don't know what's been going on with you and Michael, but if it drove you to going to party host by That Boy, then you clearly should have told me-or at least Em.” she turned onto their street. “Whatever. We'll get through it.”

“Wait, you and Michael broke up?” asked James, twisting in his seat again.

Marlene blinked sluggishly. Lily stopped the car, sliding into her normal parking spot, and unbuckled her seat belt. “Potter, do you mind carrying her? There's a pretty long flight of stairs, I don't want her falling.”

“Yeah, sure.” said James, scrambling out of the passengers seat. “And you can call me James, I reckon we've gotten past last names. I don't even know yours.”

“Evans.” she said shortly, helping Marlene out of the backseat. James turned, crouching, and Marlene obligingly climbed onto his back. One her hands were secures, he hooked his arms around her legs and stood, quickly adjusting to her weight. It was lucky the girl weighed next to nothing. Lily didn't say a thing all the way up the stairs. It seemed Marlene waking had soured a potential good mood-or at least chances of good conversation.

However, as they reached the hallway in which Lily and Marlene both dormed, they were faced with a strange sight. A fair haired boy was crouched against Lily's door, his head in his hands, quite distraught. Lily stopped short, nearly causing James to smack into her.

“Mike?”

Michael McKinnon looked up, hopefully. “Lily! Thank God-oh, no, _Marlene_!”

He jumped up, rushing over to James. “Oi, Potter, thanks for this.”

“No problem.” said James, letting Mar down for Michael to clutch. The girl blinked slowly.

“Michael?”

“Hey, Mar.” said Michael, obviously relieved. He grew stern. “What were you thinking? If Lily hadn't been there-”

“Hold up, how are you well informed?” asked Lily.

Mike glanced at her. “Oh, er, Sirius Black phoned me.”

“Right.” said Lily, clapping her hand to her forehead. “I had forgotten I had asked him to find you when I went to the party. Good on him.”

James looked at her curiously. “You know Sirius?”

“ _You_ know Sirius?”

“But it was too loud and I couldn't hear where the party was. And anyway, Sirius was looking for you, Lil, but he said he figured you must have cleared off before he got a hold of me.” continued Michael. “So I called you, but you didn't answer. So I came here, and I figured I should wait.”

Lily winced. “Sorry, I must've left my phone inside my room. Sorry, Michael.”

“No, thanks for getting her.” he answered warmly.

Marlene shoved his arm off of her waist, nearly stumbling with the effort. “Oh, get off me!”

Michael looked at her, hurt, and Marlene turned away from him angrily. “I don't need another Lily trying to nag me about my life, _Michael_ , I can make my own decisions.”

“I'm worried about you.” said Michael, brow furrowing.

“You and the rest of the world.” said Marlene, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

Lily felt her face turn red with anger. She opened her mouth, most probably to yell-Michael really truly cared about Marlene, that was so obvious, and Lily just couldn't stand lack of gratitude-but James put a staying hand on her upper arm.

She felt her mouth snap close. Lily couldn't describe it, she couldn't, but James Potter seemed to project a kind of calming power around him. He was unmovable, like a fixed point in time, and he was looking at her like-a warning. Telling her not to antagonize the drunk girl further, telling her to contain herself, and Lord, why was she _listening_ to him?

“You two obviously have some things to work out.” said James. The underlying humor that was present in his voice had mostly dissipated. “Look, I'm not-don't give me that look, Marly- I'm not gonna force you two to talk or anything, but Michael obviously wants to and knowing you, he's not going to get anything productive out of you when you're sober.”

Lily grudgingly agreed. Marlene and passive aggression went well together.

“So, how bout this, Lily?” Potter was looking at her in earnest, as if trying to contain some secret message. Lily blinked.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” she said. “Michael, is Emmeline in our room?”

He turned pink. “Y-yes. Em and Victor are, er-”

“Ah.” said Lily, smiling at his embarrassment. Em and longtime boyfriend Victor Vance were long distance-they only got to see each other infrequently, and when they did...

“No problem.” said Lily. She tugged her tiny wristlet out of her pajamas’s massive pockets, and selected the small golden key to Marlene's room from it. Unlocking the door, Lily gestured to Mar. “Go on then. I'm not chewing you out tonight.”

Mar eyed Lily suspiciously, as if skeptical the red head would let her off without a scolding. She took two steps, and was in the door when James pushed Michael in after her. Lily slammed the door shut after him, and quickly re-locked the door.

There was a loud 'Oi!' from Marlene, and a surprised 'Oh-” from Michael. Lily stepped back, and smiled.

“That probably wasn't wise.” she said to James.

He shrugged. “I'm just glad we thought of the same thing.”

“You're not the one who's going to have to face her in the morning.” Lily pointed out.

James smiled. “Hangover draught?”

“Hey, it's my final weapon.” Lily sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. “I guess I shouldn't go into mine-Em only sees Victor once a month or so.”

He dutifully sat next to her.

“Oh, no, I didn't mean-” she protested. “ _You_ can go home, Marlene must have woken you too...”

“You drove me here, remember?” said James. “And it's fine, I wouldn't want you out here alone anyway. Not safe, and all.”

“Touching.” said Lily dryly. “But I can take care of myself.”

“I'm sure. After all, I dare not think what would have happened to me if you _hadn't_ decided I meant Marly no harm.”

She smiled at that. “Bad things.”

James adjusted his glasses. 'So, how'd you know Black?”

“He's in my Intro to Philosophy, Tuesday morning.” Lily explained. “Sits near me and everything. It's an _experience._ You?”

“Best friend.” said James proudly. “We've known each other since primary school. He lives with me during the holiday and everything.”

“Oh, great, so you can tell me why he's perpetually both hungover and sober at the same time?”

James looked as though he might laugh, but he grimaced instead. “Sirius doesn't like to drink.” he said quietly. “His dad used to-long story, and not mine to tell. But that's just his personality, anyways. Perpetually hungover, I like that.”

Lily tugged her knees to her chest, staring at her feet. She hadn't ever thought...Sirius presented himself like a practical joker in class, but then again, she kind of got it. Even if the specifics were unclear, it wasn't like _Lily's_ family were all together too pleased that she went to such an expensive private school. She spent her early days here being made fun of for her scholarship, after all.

“I think he may have mentioned you once.” continued James. “Maybe. He distinctly mentioned a ginger, but not sure...what he said you said _was_ very funny, so-”

“I'm a scholarship student.” blurted Lily.

James blinked. “Yeah, I thought you might be. I didn't recognize your last name.”

“Right.” said Lily. “Just wanted to...get that out there.”

He seemed to understand. “Lily,” he started, “I'm not like that.”

“Right.” said Lily again. “Thanks. Whatever.” Embarrassed didn't even begin to cover it. It was a little depressing how much of tonight had been spent in perpetual embarrassment, and upon introspection, Lily found that the night wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. She would have to thank James Potter for that.

He seemed to understand her thoughts, because James sighed loudly-but not unkindly- and stretched out his legs. “What time is it?”

Lily checked her wristwatch, and groaned. “Four fifteen. Fucking _hell_.”

James raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head apologetically. “I have a nine o' clock exam.”

“You have a nine o' clock class on a _Friday_?” he cried, incredulous. Lily shushed him, glancing about at the other doors. “Sorry-sorry. I guess you really are a nerd, Red.”

“Don't call me that.” said Lily. “I'm not a fan of nicknames, considering that they all have to do with my hair-and you know something, Potter? I _am_ a nerd. So there.”

James laughed. “My mate Remus said almost the same thing to me once-”

“Hold up.” said Lily, holding up a hand. “You know Remus as well?”

“ _You_ know Remus?”

“Oh, honestly.” said Lily shaking her head. “How have we not met? If your Mar's cousin, and you know Sirius and Remus...”

“Awfully unlikely, I know.” James grinned, his hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Then again, Miss Organic Chemistry, we don't exactly have classes together.”

“True.” Lily shrugged.

“Why chemistry, though?” asked James. “You don't really seem the type.”

Lily bristled. “Excuse me? I don't look the type? Cause I'm a good looking girl, is that it?”

“No!” He put his hands up in surrender. “No, I just meant...don't get me wrong, but you look like the kind of girl who stays out to see the fireflies in summer.”

She did. Not that she was going to admit it.

“You called me a nerd yourself, James Potter.” said Lily, mollified. “And really, though, _Classics_?”

“Football.” James corrected. “But if it makes you feel better, I don't completely neglect my studies. I like politics. I just pretend I don't.”

“Political science is interesting.” said Lily, nodding. “I like learning about it, but considering the state of this country's politics recently, I'd rather not.”

“That Riddle bloke, yeah?” said James, understanding completely. “What an ass.”

She smiled dryly. “That he is. What'd you mean, by the way? Why do you pretend to hate politics?”

James was uncharacteristically silent. Lily blinked, suddenly understanding. “Potter, right? As in-”

“Yeah.”

He looked drawn out, suddenly several years older. It was now Lily could see the uncanny resemblance to Leonard Potter, right hand man to the Prime Minister. Oh god, she realized. He must be _loaded_.

And for whatever reason, James didn't seem too pleased. Lily could understand that, she thought. It must be unfair, having a last name that completely advertised a political faction. Preconceived notions and the lot, Lily knew those(a small, bitter part of her suggested that Lily would rather be a rich advertisement than a poor uni student with crushing loans).

She would change the subject, she decided. “I wanted to go into journalism.” said Lily.

He looked awfully surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, I was really good at writing. But I mean, I'm spending all this money coming to Hogwarts -didn't get a _complete_ scholarship, no- and there's such a fantastic Chemistry program.”

“That's silly.” said James, sitting up. “I mean, if you enjoy something-”

“Oh, I like chem too!” said Lily quickly. “I just-it was difficult deciding.”

“Did you take any classes in journalism at Hogwarts?”

She shook her head.

“Well, then how do you know you made the right choice?” James demanded.

Lily half smiled, a little bemused and more than a little taken aback. “Really, Potter, it's not like that.”

He heaved out a massive sigh, and stared at the ceiling. “What did I say about the 'Potter', Evans?”

“You can't call me by my last name and convince me to call you by your first in the same breath.” Lily pointed out, smiling.

“What can I say.” said James. “I'm a walking anomaly.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

“Oi, you met me _tonight,_ you're not allowed to snark at me.”

“And if I called Black up right now, he would...?”

“Tell you to proceed, no mercy, but still-hey! Are you actually calling him?”

Lily laughed, and shook her head. “My phone's in my room, remember?”

“Hmm.” answered James. Lily would learn that monosyllables didn't become him. But now, she took it as a sign of exhaustion.

“Hey, do you want me to drive you back?” she asked.

James blinked in surprise. “Want to get rid of me that badly, Red?”

“What did I _say_ about the nicknames? And no, but you must be tired too, and you haven't got a way out.”

He shrugged. “I'm not tired, to be honest. And I don't have classes tomorrow, so I'm alright. To be honest I just really want a coffee.”

Lily heaved herself to her feet. “Thank goodness.” she said, holding a hand out for him.

There was a small vending machine on the ground floor by the kitchens, where, very thankfully, hot coffee could be bought. James and Lily, both carrying tiny paper cups, made their way back upstairs.

“God, this is boiling.” said Lily, warming her hands over the steaming liquid.

“It's beautiful.” said James. “This is beautiful. _We_ don't have a vending machine in our building!”

“Well, you can't have this one.” said Lily primly. As the reached her floor, Lily stared at the spots they had recently vacated. “What I wouldn't give for a couch.” she sighed.

James smiled endearingly at her. “You think Marly and Mike have worked it out by now?”

Lily laughed. “In a manner of speaking. They're probably shagging.”

“So here we are.” said James. “Surrounded by love-making couples.” He started doing this _thing_ with his eyebrows, and Lily couldn't help it. She doubled over laughing, sloshing quite a lot of coffee out of her cup.

“Please stop doing that.” she gasped. “My ribs are going to break.”

“I'm obviously trying to seduce you, Evans, don't laugh at my eyebrows-”

“ _You're killing me_.”

“I-” James was cut off by Kayne West's 'Clique' playing loudly from the tiny speakers of his phone. Lily clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle fresh giggles.

“ _Ain't nobody fuckin' with my motherfuckin' clique-_ ”

James blushed-actually blushed-and dug out his cell. “It's Sirius' ring tone.” he explained, even though that just rose more questions. He answer the phone. “What do you want?”

James frowned, and paced. “Yeah, I'm actually at Marly's building. Is Peter alright? Yeah? Okay.”

As strange as this one sided conversation was, Lily turned her attention to the slowly rising sun seen through the window at the end of the hall. Shit, she thought.

“Dude, don't speed-okay. Okay.” James glanced at her staring depressingly at her watch. 'Hold up, Padfoot. Think it's alright if Intro-to-Phil-Lily comes along?”

Lily turned, surprised at her name.

“Yeah.” James continued. “The Marly situation kinda kicked her out of her own room, and if you're gonna spend the night at Moony's place...no! I'm not going to-I just met her!”

Lily smiled. That was _very_ Sirius.

“Fab.” deadpanned James. “I'll come down.” He hung up, and turned to Lily. “So, uh, if you want a place to stay for the next three hours, Sirius is in the parking lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” said James. “I promise we have a couch.”

Lily frowned. It wasn't like her to spend the night(or what was left of it) with boys she had just met, but she did know Sirius. And there was the inexplicable faith that James wouldn't try anything stupid. Plus, it was either that or stay on the floor until Michael remembered about her. “Sure.” she said. “Lead on, then. I was going to fail this exam anyway.”

 

* * *

 

"Well, I failed." said Lily cheerfully into her phone. Walking back from her Biology exam, she reveled in the sunshine. Wow, what an  _awful day._ Emmeline made sympathetic noises on the other end.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." said her friend. "If I had know you were out in the hall-"

"Don't, Victor's only here for a little while." said Lily. "Anyway, I actually spent the night with Sirius Black. Can you believe it?"

"Anything to add to the rumor mill?" asked Em teasingly.

"Come on, Emmeline, I wouldn't. Anyway, technically I was just sleeping in his bed. Have you ever met James Potter?"

"I have. And I-wait, you  _slept with James?"_

"Woah." said Lily. "No. No, I just got a bed to crash on, Em, really-" Lily stopped short. James Potter was leaning against one of the large, stone columns Hogwarts was so fond of. Looking directly at her. 

He smiled.

"Em, I'm gonna call you back." said Lily, hanging up before Emmeline could protest. She walked forward, confident, unable to keep a smile of her own off her face.

"Fancy seeing you here." she said. "This is the science wing, Classics."

"Anomaly, remember?" he turned towards her, stowing his hands in his pockets. "How've you been?"

"In the three hours since we've seen each other? Awful." said Lily cheerfully. 

"To be fair, I was asleep when you left this morning."

She smiled, and felt the smallest hint of a blush in her cheeks. "Really, Potter, what are you doing here? You said you didn't have class today."

He shrugged. "I was waiting for you. See, there's something I wanted to ask you, and I realized I hadn't done it last night. It was a rather action packed event, though, and I am ninety percent sure there was vodka in that coffee-it slipped my mind."

Lily grinned up at him. "Out with it, then."

"Go out with me, Evans?"

 

* * *

 

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Hey, Em, I know I said I'd call back-"

"Lily Evans, do you want to explain why Sirius Black posted a picture of you passed out on James Potter's chest on  _Twitter_?"

"Twitter! He-okay, maybe I lied about the bed last night, but technically we were both on a couch, and really nothing happened-"

" _Lily._ "

"Sorry Em, but I can't talk right now."

"You can't  _talk?_ "

Lily smiled into the receiver, feeling the arm around her waist tighten. "I got a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm cosmicrhetoric on tumblr, say hi!


End file.
